Existing cabinet doors having a veneer, make it readily apparent to a user that the cabinet door is not constructed from wood. Single surface cabinet doors have a veneer pattern that does not change over various surface features such as panels, rails, and stiles. Additionally, the veneer is susceptible to bridging in corners created by these surface features, which create rounded shapes that further distort the veneer appearance. Multiple surface cabinet doors rely on assembling multiple pieces that have a veneer applied over each entire respective surface. Due to bridging effects from surface features, and variability from piece to piece of the amount of bridging, assembling such multiple surface cabinet doors results in pieces that form an inconsistent look and/or fit. The variability of the bridging from each veneer ensures that a consistent assembly and look is impractical and results in an overall low quality look that is impractical for large-scale production.